starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark archon
The Dark Archon is a heavy Protoss psionic support unit introduced in StarCraft: Brood War. History During their long exile, the Dark Templar have faced many challenges. Struggling and adapting their arsenal of skills and converting their biology to suit their harsh environment has ultimately resulted in the Dark Archon.Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss Units. Like their High Templar brethren, two Dark Templar sacrifice themselves in a psionic melding giving rise to the Dark Archon. The powers of these avatars of psionic might extend well beyond those of the regular Archon, more than compensating for their lack of any physical attack capability. The burning, crimson figure of the Dark Archon spreads fear across any battlefield. These powerful creatures of living Psionic energy embody the eternal wrath of the Dark Templar. They are so powerful that the Dark Templar have outlawed their creation for a thousand years. In addition to being able to wield psionic powers, Dark Archons can also wield the energies of the Void.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The creation of Dark Archons was allowed after the Protoss who follow the Khala came to Shakuras, the Dark Templar homeworld. Matriarch Raszagal and Zeratul authorized their use due to Aldaris' rebellion, which included Protoss Archons.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. This would have been the first that the Khalai had ever seen or even heard of a Dark Archon.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7126-1. Game Unit StarCraft ]] Dark Archon profile]] The Dark Archon is a "spellcaster" with no regular attack, unlike the Archon. The Dark Archon shares some characteristics with the Archon. Most of its health is invested in shields, so they are vulnerable to the Science Vessel's EMP shockwave. They are also neither biological or mechanical and are therefore immune to a great many abilities, such as Lockdown, Spawn Broodling. They also count as hovering and do not trigger spider mines. The Mind Control ability maybe used offensively by automatically depriving an opponent of a unit, especially expensive ones. On the other hand, mind controlling can allow for greater flexibity in a Protoss force. For example, Medics complement a force of Zealots as much as they do Marines. More ambitiously, stealing SCVs or Drones opens up the Terran and Zerg tech trees respectively and additional supply points, but there are rarely enough resources to exploit this fully. Abilities * Feedback ** Starting ability ** Energy Cost: 50 ** Range: 10 ** Drains a target's energy and deals damage equal to the amount of the energy drained. The ability can kill a High Templar, Ghost, Medic, Defiler and a Queen in one hit. s allowing the other units to attack without taking damage.]] * Maelstrom ** Cost: 100 100 ** Energy Cost: 100 ** Range: 10 ** Researched at: Templar Archives ** Prevents all biological units (friendly included) within a small area from attacking, moving, or casting spells for short period of time. Stunned cloaked units will be revealed. Burrowed units will not be revealed. The ability is obviously extremely effective against Zerg, as Zerg usually move in packs. * Mind Control ** Cost: 200 200 ** Energy Cost: 150 , plus all shield energy ** Range: 8 ** Researched at: Templar Archives ** Transfers control of any enemy unit to the casting player. Mind controlling a transport will also transfer control of any units the transport is carrying. Using Mind Control will drain the Dark Archon's shields and leave it vulnerable. Upgrades * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields * Argus Talisman ** Cost: 150 150 ** Upgraded at: Templar Archives ** Adds 50 to maximum energy. Known Dark Archons *Dark Archon Hero *Rastadon/Imrian *Ulrezaj References